<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby let your fantasies unwind by mediocre_fanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407506">baby let your fantasies unwind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_fanfics/pseuds/mediocre_fanfics'>mediocre_fanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Finger Sucking, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Size Difference, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_fanfics/pseuds/mediocre_fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before he was settled on Steve's lap, he felt those big hands on him, running over his skin, curiously toying with straps and lace. Bucky grabbed at Steve's chest, breath hitching. At this point, he knew that he was just along for the ride.</p><p>"Are you trying to kill me, sugar?"</p><p> </p><p>Or: Bucky tries lingerie for the first time and Steve really, really likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby let your fantasies unwind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first smut fic lets see how she goes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky stood on his tiptoes as he looked in the mirror, turning his head to try to peek over his shoulder and see his ass in the panties. They were silvery blue that matched his eyes, the soft fabric hugging his hips to create a picture that looked naughty, but somehow innocent as well. The garter belt they were attached to ran down his thighs, connecting to a sheer pair of stockings that covered most of his legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been hell to find a harness that matched the colour of the panties exactly, but Bucky had managed it. The straps that pulled across his chest and shoulders were the same blue, laid with silver studs. He turned back to face the mirror and frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">All of it was wrong. His thighs were too thick, the straps of the garter stretching obscenely to reach the stockings. His shoulders weren't as broad as the model's that Bucky had seen the harness on- his body was leaner, leaving him looking toned instead of jacked. He'd wanted to surprise Steve, surprise </span> <em> <span class="s2">daddy </span> </em> <span class="s1">with something that made Bucky feel sexy, as perfect as daddy always said he was. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">But instead, he just felt his insecurities creeping in as he studied his reflection. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Wrong, bad, ugly, wrong</em>, </span> <span class="s1">were the only thoughts running through his brain. Sighing, he bent over to reach for the box the lingerie had come out of. He'd managed to hide it for a week without Steve finding it, before he'd gathered the courage to try it all on. Bucky figured if he could do that, he could also get rid of it without his boyfriend ever having to know about the stupid idea.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He froze when he heard the voice, gravelly and low behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span> <em> <span class="s2">Jesus</span> </em> <span class="s1">."</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Bucky must not have heard Steve get home early. Because when he straightened up and turned around, there he was. He leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom, eyeing Bucky up and down. And </span> <em> <span class="s2">fuck</span> </em> <span class="s1"> did he look good.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve had probably come right from the office, with a shirt so tight Bucky was worried the buttons would pop and expose his massive chest, and perfectly tailored slacks that clung to muscular legs. His tie was loose, like he'd been in the process of undoing it when he'd come across Bucky- Bucky, who probably looked like a total idiot compared to the GQ cover hunk in front of him. He launched into an explanation as quickly as he could manage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Steve! Fuck. I got it all online and thought I would surprise you and I know it looks ridiculous I was just about to-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The avalanche that had tumbled out of his mouth came to a halt as Steve raised a hand in a silent gesture for him to stop. Bucky shifted his weight, looking up at him nervously. When he met Steve's eyes, he gulped- the expression on his face was dangerous, preadatory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rubbed a hand over his beard as his eyes dragged over Bucky, still seemingly taking in the sight. Steve's eyes were dark and hungry, making him feel like he was about to be swallowed whole. Bucky licked his lips in an almost Pavlovian response when he noticed that Steve was rock-hard in his slacks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Turn around, baby." Steve's voice came out quiet, but the sheer power of it made it difficult for Bucky not to drop to his knees right then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead he nodded, trying to ground himself as he did a slow spin. He heard a sharp inhale and movement as he did, and when he was facing the door again, Steve had reached to the large armchair they kept in the bedroom; both for reading and for Steve to fuck Bucky senseless on. Bucky had a feeling the latter would be happening as Steve sat down, still watching him with that heated gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"C'mere, Buck." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Bucky was scrambling over to him, gasping a little when was yanked roughly into Steve's lap. He found himself straddling tree trunk thighs and massive erection, and could feel his own cock straining against the soft fabric of the panties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fact a few commands and sultry looks had made him so easy for Steve made Bucky equally embarassed and aroused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even before he was settled in Steve's lap, he felt those big hands on him, running over his skin, curiously toying with straps and lace. Bucky grabbed at Steve's chest, breath hitching. At this point, he knew that he was just along for the ride.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you trying to kill me, sugar?" Steve's tone was low, reverent, making Bucky look away and bite his lip nervously. Capable fingers slid into Bucky's hair, leading his head up so that Steve could bury his face in his neck. Bucky couldn't help but giggle at the feeling of beard rubbing against him, but the laugh quickly turned into a soft moan as he felt a mark being sucked onto his skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Dressed up just for daddy?" Steve murmured, a hand sliding down to grope his ass. "Takes all the damn willpower in the world for me not to bend you over and fuck this sweet little ass every time I see you, and then you go and do this? I'm never gonna be able to think about anything else again. Just you looking like this, prettyboy."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"M'not pretty," Bucky managed through a hitched breath. He tried to shift a little, but Steve held fast, pulling away from Bucky's neck to look at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What did you just say?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Bucky recognized this tone, it was Steve's </span> <em> <span class="s2">don't test me </span> </em> <span class="s1">voice</span> <span class="s2">. </span> <span class="s1">It was usually reserved for when Bucky was being a brat, teasing Steve or disobeying him. He tried to lower his head, to avoid the warning flash he knew would be in his boyfriend's eyes, but Steve's hand kept him still and he had to face it. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not pretty." He looked down as best he could. "It's ridiculous. Thought I would surprise you, but it's all wrong, I-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky stopped as he felt the hand leave his hair, now grabbing his jaw. His head was moved, the hand stilling when he was forced to meet Steve's burning gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're the prettiest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The complaint that Bucky was about to let out was kissed off his lips as Steve pulled him close, passionate and demanding as he licked into Bucky's mouth. He was sure he would have fallen if not for Steve's sure hands on him, dizzy from the kiss and the compliments. But a little voice in his head told him that the words weren't true. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve was perfect. Strong, kind, handsome- there was no way that somebody like Steve meant what he'd just said, especially to Bucky. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, baby. Come back to me." A gentle squeeze on his jaw and Steve's breath on his lips made Bucky refocus, the desire that had been in Steve's eyes replaced with slight worry. "You okay?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky nodded as much as he could, thankful that he was surrounded by Steve's furnace of a body. "You really like it?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky was hit with that thousand-watt smile of Steve's, felt his chest vibrate beneath him as the bigger man let out a laugh. "Fuck, baby. Yes, I like it. You look like you were sent from the goddamn heavens just for me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It must have showed on Bucky's face that he still wasn't entirely convinced, because Steve arched an eyebrow at him. "What, sugar, you don't believe me?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Bucky opened his mouth to protest, explain how that wasn't the issue, he felt two fingers press into it. Steve gave him an expectant look and he instictively began to suck, running his tongue over them and hollowing is cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That earned him a soft him off approval, and a little tap on his ass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Here's what's going to happen, honey. First, you're gonna get on your knees and get this pretty mouth around daddy's cock." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, he let out a little moan around Steve's fingers, nodding as he rocked his ass a bit on Steve's dick. It always made him lightheaded when daddy got bossy, calling Bucky sweet names and doing what he wanted and just trusting Bucky to take it, be his perfect boy and give daddy what he needed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span><em><span class="s2">Fuck</span> </em> <span class="s1">, baby boy." Steve pushed his hips up to meet Bucky's, eyes not leaving him for a second. "So sweet for me in this fucking getup, sugar. Don't even know how you thought </span> <span class="s2">any</span> <span class="s1"> of it was 'not pretty'." He scoffed, pulling the waistband of the panties and then letting go so that they snapped back into place with a little </span> <em> <span class="s2">crack</span> </em> <span class="s1"> that made Bucky whine. "Beautiful, honey. Gonna hold you down, fuck you till you cry. Fuck you till you never forget just how pretty you are." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve may have seemed like an all-American gentleman to the rest of the world, but he had a downright filthy mouth in bed that made Bucky blush like a virgin every time. He was now incapable of stringing two coherent thoughts together, only able to suck gently and listen to Steve's voice. His eyes fluttered closed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took Bucky a minute (and a little smack on his ass) to process that Steve was asking him a question. His eyelids snapped back open, and he gave him a quizzical look to indicate he hadn't heard. Steve clicked his tongue, a hint of a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Already gone dumb on me, sugar? Pay attention. You wanna be a good boy for daddy and get on your knees?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky nodded frantically, always wanting to be good for daddy, wanting to make daddy feel nice. Steve let go of him, letting Bucky drop onto the ground and kneel between his legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fingers slid into the waves of his hair and tugged, the prickle of pain on Bucky's scalp fueling the heat that was already pooling in his abdomen. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span> <em> <span class="s2">Daddy</span> </em> <span class="s1">," he breathed, looking up at him through long lashes like he knew Steve liked. Right now he wanted nothing more than the weight of Steve in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, choking him. "Please."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So you are trying to kill me then,"Steve teased as let go of Bucky's hair to unzip his slacks. He shifted forward on the chair as he pushed them down, along with his boxers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky's eyes widened as Steve's cock sprang free. He'd seen it plenty of times before, but it never got any less impressive. Long and thick, it curved upwards, leaking precome that made Bucky's mouth water. He looked up at Steve, silently asking for approval. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Steve nodded, Bucky took the shaft in his hand, licking the tip. Wrapping his lips around the head, he ran his tongue over it slowly. Bucky loved the way Steve tasted, salty and masculine in a way that always made him floaty. He stayed where he was for a bit, perfectly content just to give attention to the head of Steve's cock, make him wait a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Better not be teasing me, sugar," Steve warned, the tension in his voice obvious as he tugged at Bucky's hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Moaning a little at the authority in Steve's voice, Bucky began to take him further and further into his mouth, fighting back a gag when he felt the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. He heard Steve groan and a quiet </span> <em> <span class="s2">fuck </span> </em> <span class="s1">above him, and lifted his eyes.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Bucky looked up at Steve, he was met with one of his favourite things to see. His head was tilted back with pleasure, eyes shut, and pink lips slightly open. His cheeks were flushed, and the hand that wasn't in Bucky's hair was gripping the arm of the chair so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a swell of pride in Bucky's chest, making him smile just a little around Steve's cock. He loved seeing daddy like this, feeling good, because Bucky was being a good boy. He dragged his mouth off Steve's dick slowly, just to plant a little kiss on the tip that made Steve's eyes fly open, pupils lust-blown. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span><em><span class="s2">Christ. </span></em><span class="s1">You're a fucking wet dream, Buck." Steve's gaze was trained on him- he was seemingly fighting to keep his eyes open as Bucky took the length into his mouth again, still looking up at Steve. "You were made for sucking daddy's cock, weren't you? So fucking- </span> <span class="s2"><em>ah, fuck baby</em>. </span> <span class="s1">So good for me</span> <span class="s2">. </span> <span class="s1">Know that?" </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky continued sucking, determined to pull as many sounds out of Steve as he could. He usually didn't like being in charge, liked it better when daddy told him what to do. But he had to admit that making daddy lose his control was a powerful feeling, a good one. Once he needed to breathe again, he pulled off of Steve, but only for a moment. He was quick to get the head of his cock back into his mouth, wanting to hear Steve moan his name again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To his dismay, the hand in Bucky's hair pulled him away, making him pout.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, thats sweet," Steve let out with a chuckle as he looked down at Bucky. "Tempted to just let you finish sucking me off and then cum all over that pretty face a' yours."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whimpered a bit at the idea, putting on his best begging face and uttering, "please, daddy?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shit." Steve's head thumped back against the chair, the way his eyes squeezed shut creating a little wrinkle between his brows that Bucky wanted to kiss away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just when Bucky had thought he'd won, Steve fully pulled off his pants and boxers then surged forward, hauling him up with ease and carrying him towards to the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nope. Made you a promise, didn't I, baby? Gotta fuck you now." </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Steve tossed Bucky onto the mattress, making him giggle and let out a playfully indignant "</span> <span class="s2"><em>Daddy</em>!</span> <span class="s1">"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made Bucky smile even wider when he saw Steve grinning back. He looked ridiculously handsome as he quickly undid his tie, tossing it to the side before starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Bucky couldn't help but stare as it slid off Steve's broad shoulders and fell to the ground. His previously ignored cock was now positively aching. It strained against the front of his his panties at the sight of the fucking greek god that was his boyfriend, standing at the foot of the bed and looking at Bucky like he was going to </span><em><span class="s2">eat</span> </em> <span class="s1"> him.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know I a tough day at the office, sugar." As he spoke, Steve walked over to the bedside table, pulling out the lube they kept stored there. "Always a struggle to get anything done. Managed to get out early, just wanted to love on my baby." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky frowned, writhing on the bed a bit. "Wanna make you feel better, daddy."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Isn't that real nice a' you? Already have, sugar." Steve grabbed Bucky's ankles, gently setting them apart so he could settle between his legs on the bed. "Nothing nicer than coming home to you, all sweet, waiting for daddy. And today, all bashful even though you're dressed up like a slut? Perfect." Warm hands ran up his legs, over the stockings, gently squeezing his thighs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky whimpered softly, opening his legs a little more. His cheeks heated up when daddy called him a slut, but he liked it, the way it hit him with that bit of humiliation that daddy knew he enjoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Gonna fuck you just like this, sweetheart, inthese cute little panties." The hands on his thighs were replaced with Steve's face, rubbing against the stockings before sucking a mark onto the part of Bucky's inner thighs that the garter left exposed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span><em><span class="s2">Ah</span></em><span class="s1"><em>-</em>" the feeling of teeth on sensetive skin had his cock leaking against lace, and made him reflexively try to close his legs. But Steve still had a good grip on them, holding them open and leaving Bucky helpless against the onslaught. "Daddy, </span> <span class="s2">fuck</span> <span class="s1">, want-" Bucky was cut off by a gasp as he felt Steve beginning to make another love bite.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you want, baby?" The brush of Steve's breath against his skin made Bucky's hips jerk. "Gonna tell me, or should I just keep marking you up? Lots of space on these pretty thighs, sugar. Could just listen to the goddamn sounds you make and take care a' myself." </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span><span class="s2">No</span><span class="s1">, daddy, want you to- </span> <em> <span class="s2">oh, daddy, wantyoutofuckme.</span> </em> <span class="s1">" </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good boy." He looked up at Bucky with a devilish smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently Steve was satisfied with the amount of bruises and beard burn he'd left between Bucky's legs, because he'd moved up, mouthing at Bucky's hard cock through the panties. It made him whine, try to thrust his hips up only to be held down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky felt two fingers tap his hip sharply as Steve's mouth left him. "Flip over for me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quick to obey, Bucky shimmied on the covers until he was on his stomach, feeling vulnerable with his face down and ass up for daddy to see.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost immediately he felt hands on his ass, running over the skin, pulling at the skimpy fabric, squeezing at his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Goddamn, sugar. Can't get enough of this." Bucky's breath hitched as he felt a light smack on one cheek, and then teeth biting down gently on the other.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Daddy, </span> <em> <span class="s2">please</span></em><span class="s1">." He wiggled his ass a little, stopping when he felt a hand press down on the small of his back.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Hush, sweetheart, I got you." Bucky heard the little </span> <em> <span class="s2">click </span> </em> <span class="s1">of the lube cap flipping open, and soon after felt the fabric of the panties being pulled to the side, his cheeks being spread.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Cold fingers touched his hole, making slow circles around the rim. Bucky needed Steve inside of him, </span> <span class="s2"><em>needed daddy's cock</em>. </span> <span class="s1">He only realised he'd been speaking out loud when he heard an equally needy groan from Steve, and felt one thick finger slide into him. Clenching tightly around it, Bucky took deep breaths, willing himself to relax.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a couple pumps of it, Steve worked in another, scissoring them gently inside him before curling them, knowing just how to hit that spot inside of Bucky that made him light up.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Daddy, shit, </span> <em> <span class="s2">oh fuck</span> </em> <span class="s1">, need your cock now," Bucky was begging into the mattress, knowing that daddy liked it when he was talkative.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span> <em> <span class="s2">Patience,</span> </em> <span class="s1"> honey." By the strain in his voice, Bucky could tell that Steve was having trouble being patient himself, but was holding off for fear of hurtng him. "Might have to fuck you more often, still tight as a goddamn virgin."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh at that. If Steve fucked him more than he already did, Bucky would never leave the house. It was a struggle for him to leave when Steve was home even now, always having to make a quick exit before he was hauled back to the bedroom or bent over the kitchen table. Bucky wouldn't have it any other way.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Don't know how that would work. Your dick never has time to dry- </span> <span class="s2"> <em>ah!</em></span><span class="s1">"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was cut off by another finger pushing in to join the other two, and heard a low laugh from above him. "Sorry, what was that, sweetheart?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That motherfucker didn't sound sorry at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Bucky had a chance to snap back, the fingers curled inside him. His mind was left completely empty of all thoughts except for how much he needed Steve to fuck him until he couldn't walk.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span> <span class="s2">Now, </span> <span class="s1"><em>now</em>, please, Daddy want your cock now." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve draped his massive frame over Bucky, the weight making his eyes flutter shut. He always felt safe, caged in by daddy's huge body, hearing daddy talk about how much he wanted him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's times like this, sugar, when I think about how lucky I am," he purred into Bucky's ear. "Sweet thing like you all spread out on the mattress like a little slut, dressed up looking good enough to eat, begging for my cock." </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span> <em> <span class="s2">Daddy!</span> </em> <span class="s1">"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky nearly came just from Steve's words, pushing his ass back into the fingers inside him so he could feel curve of Steve's erection pressing against his cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Should just keep you right here, all day, always ready to make daddy feel good." Steve bit down on the Bucky's earlobe, making him pant harder against the covers below him. "Would you like that, sugar? If I tied you up here in these pretty panties, plugged this sweet little hole so you were ready to take my cock whenever I wanted? Like daddy's little fucktoy?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Shit,</span></em> <span class="s1">Steve always knew just what to say to make his toes curl. Bucky tripped over his words to stammer out a response.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"<em>Ye</em></span> <em> <span class="s2">- yeah</span> </em> <span class="s1">, Daddy. Want you to use me."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a whine as he felt the fingers being pulled out and heard them wiped off on the sheets, but quickly stopped when he felt the large head of Steve's cock against his hole.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Want a condom, baby?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The amount of self-control that Steve had never failed to astound Bucky- even a hair's breadth away from burying his cock inside him, Steve was still asking about Bucky's preferences. Although he appreciated the gesture, there was nothing he wanted less than for anything to be between him and daddy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, daddy, no. Want your to cum leaking out of-" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're gonna be the death of me, sweetheart," Steve murmured, pushing his cock into Bucky's eager hole. One of his hands gripped his waist, the other on the bed just above Bucky's shoulder as he moved his hips, pressing in torturously slowly. The hand on Bucky's waist pushed him down firmly when he tried to wiggle back, keeping him in place.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Even after three of Steve's huge fingers inside him, Bucky felt like he was being split in half. He was reminded just how </span> <em> <span class="s2">thick </span> </em> <span class="s1">Steve's cock was when he bottomed out, making both of them groan. Steve's whole body was now pressed flush against Bucky's back, rumbling on top of him as he moaned lowly.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Steve rolled his hips, Bucky was pretty sure he almost passed out. Slowly Steve pulled out, the head of his cock the only thing left inside him. Bucky was about to beg, but barely got his mouth open before Steve drove back in with full force. He mouthed along Bucky's jaw, panting softly as he started a slow rhythm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky bit his lip to muffle a cry, feeling his whole body being slammed forward with the force of each thrust. He felt completely trapped, wedged between Steve's broad chest and the bed below him- the feeling of being held down, completely at daddy's mercy, had Bucky stifling another desperate sound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But of course nothing got past Steve, and he gave a particularly hard thrust as he lifted a hand to pull Bucky's lip from between his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sugar, I'd have gagged you if I didn't want to hear you make those pretty sounds," he said lowly. "Gonna scream for me, baby?" His hips sped up, and now Bucky couldn't do anything to stop the little noises that were fucked out of him with each thrust.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"That's better," he growled, snapping his hips and mouthing down the column of Bucky's neck. "So perfect for daddy, hm? Fucking tight as hell, </span> <em> <span class="s2">goddamn</span></em><span class="s1">."</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">All that Bucky could manage were little cries of </span> <em> <span class="s2">ah, ah, ah</span></em><span class="s1">, and </span> <span class="s2"><em>daddy</em>!, </span> <span class="s1">feeling himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Daddy, gonna cum, </span> <em> <span class="s2">gonna</span></em><span class="s1">-" he felt his orgasm building, and was a little surprised when Steve didn't slow down or try to stop it. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, he pounded into Bucky harder, the sound of skin against skin only muffled a bit by the panties that Steve had pushed aside. "Fuck, you gonna cum for daddy? Gonna cream your panties, just for me? Go ahead, baby." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a high moan, Bucky was shooting off, body tensing and then going limp as hot, sticky cum filled the fabric. It felt dirty, like he was a little slut for daddy, and the sensation of lace rubbing against his cock made him whimper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve hadn't slowed down in the slightest, his thrusts still hard and unrelenting in Bucky's now overstimulated hole. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Daddy, </span> <em> <span class="s2">ah</span></em><span class="s1">, fuck, </span> <em> <span class="s2">ah</span></em><span class="s1">!" Bucky tried to scoot away from the punishing strokes, already knowing he wouldn't be able to sit right for days. He was stopped by big hand, grabbing him and pulling him back into place.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"You didn't think I was done with you, did ya, sugar? Not even close. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Fuck, </span></em><span class="s1">baby, you feel so good." Steve grunted softly as he pushed in deep, giving his hips a roll for good measure. "Always so fucking pretty when you're cumming for me." </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Bucky pressed his eyes shut, feeling that he was on his way to being hard again already. His jaw was slack, all he was able to do was let out little gasps and moans and take whatever daddy gave him. He let Steve's voice wash over him- although only caught a few words, he could tell daddy was telling him how sweet, how tight, how </span> <span class="s2"><em>good</em> he</span> <span class="s1"> was, and that was enough for him. Just when Bucky was settled into the pace, content and floaty sandwiched between the bed and daddy, he felt the warmth on top of him leave as Steve sat up, cock still stuffed in Bucky's hole. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whined, unable to chase the weight on him due to the hand pressing him down. He clenched around Steve's cock, gasping at how overwhelming it felt inside him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Still desperate, baby?" Steve's tone was teasing, playful as his other hand tangled itself in Bucky's hair. "Just came and still want daddy's cock?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky knew he was bright red, probably flushed from his cheeks down to his chest and breathing hard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, daddy. Mm, want you to- want you to cum in me." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt his hair being pulled and a jerk of Steve's hips, making him gasp. Then, a strong hand curled around the blue strap that ran across his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I like this, sugar. Real convenient." Steve punctuated the sentence with a sharp pull of the strap that sent Bucky flying backwards, ending up on his knees with Steve's chest pressed up against his back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The change of angle pressed Steve's cock against that perfect spot, making Bucky cry out in pleasure as his head fell back onto Steve's shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Real, real, convenient," Steve husked, and Bucky could feel the curve of his smile against his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of Steve's arms was looped around Bucky's waist, the other bent so that his big hand could clutch his throat. As it tightened, a high and embarassingly needy sound escaped him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span> <em><span class="s2">Oh.</span> </em> <span class="s1">You like that, don't you, sugar?"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky nodded as best he could, rocking his hips back in an attempt to get Steve to thrust. Instead, he idly toyed with the waistband of the panties, the only other move he made to loosen his hand a little as he let Bucky try to chase some friction.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Fuck me, daddy.</span> <span class="s1">Move, <em>move</em>." He knew he was treading on thin ice, but at this point Bucky didn't care. He was so keyed up from the dirty feeling of the sticky panties clinging to him, daddy's hands on him, being so full of cock he could feel it in his stomach, that all he wanted was for Steve to fucking </span><em><span class="s2">move</span></em><span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The hand on his neck tightened, cutting off his air for just a second before letting up enough for Bucky to breathe. "That's not very nice a' you, baby. What, don't wanna be sweet for me anymore?" Steve spoke softly, but his </span> <em> <span class="s2">don't test me</span> </em> <span class="s1"> voice shone through. "If you want me to fuck you, prettyboy, you have to ask nicely." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Please, daddy?" Bucky's voice was slightly raspy from being choked, and he had the delightful feeling that he'd have bruises tomorrow. "Want you to move, want you to fuck me, please, daddy."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daddy could be stubborn sometimes, but Bucky had a feeling he could win out this time if he played dirty. He could feel every muscle in Steve's body tense behind him, immaculate control so close to slipping. Bucky knew just how to give it a push.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky clenched his hole, making himself as tight as possible around Steve. He moaned, half for show and half because the cock inside him now felt even more impossibly huge. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Daddy," he said softly, the hoarseness in his voice making it rough, "want your cum inside me. Want it dripping out of my- </span> <em> <span class="s2">ah</span></em><span class="s1">!"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There it was. Bucky could almost hear Steve's will snapping as he pulled Bucky even tighter against him, rearing his hips before slamming into him with a force that made his skull rattle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Yes.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Always know just how to get what you want, don't you sugar?" Steve's hand around Bucky's neck </span> <span class="s2">squeezed</span> <span class="s1">, voice low and rough as he set a bruising pace. "Got me wrapped around that little finger a' yours, baby." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All Bucky could do was reach up to hold onto Steve's arm, nails digging in as he cried out. His whole body was shaking, knees almost giving out as he felt Steve's thrusts pushing him closer and closer to the edge yet again. With his other hand he reached down, moving to stroke his aching cock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt an iron grip around his wrist, pulling his hand away before he even got close.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span> <em> <span class="s2">Daddy</span> </em> <span class="s1">-"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not a chance," Steve snarled. "You cum on this cock alone, or not at all." The hand dropped from his wrist, pulling at part of the garter belt. "Y'know, sweetheart-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh no. Bucky knew that tone, it meant Steve was thinking. And when he used that tone while balls-deep in Bucky, that usually meant trouble. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could process it, Steve was pulling out of Bucky and shifting, moving Bucky around. When Steve was done, Bucky gasped. They were now facing the full-length mirror on the wall, his reflection staring him in the face before he looked away.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Daddy, </span> <em> <span class="s2">no</span></em><span class="s1">."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh yeah." He could see Steve's evil grin in the mirror, see as he hauled Bucky off his haunches so he could line up again and shove his cock back into him with one brutal thrust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky's eyes fell shut almost immediately at the feeling, but Steve's hand went back to where it had been on Bucky's throat, giving a warning squeeze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"None a' that, sugar. Wanna see those pretty eyes." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reluctantly, Bucky forced himself to open them. His mouth fell open at the sight before him, how utterly debauched he looked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hair was now a complete mess from when Steve had pulled on it, the previously neat waves now tousled wildly. His cheeks were red, eyes looking wide and bright (they did match the lingerie rather nicely). He couldn't see his neck due to Steve's hand still clutching it, but he assumed there were hickeys there, trailing down to where the straps of the harness sat snugly on his shoulders. He could see the outline of his dick through the panties, along with the wet patch his cum had left on them. Some had escaped onto his inner thighs (which were pink with beard burn), joining the various bruises Steve had left there and between the other straps of the garter belt. The stockings were still clinging to his legs, save for one previously unnoticed tear near the knee that Steve had probably made at some point.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He was a complete mess, but judging by the look on Steve's face behind him, his boyfriend</span> <span class="s1"> seemed to like it. His eyes were roving over Bucky's body like he was seeing him for the first time (it wasn't like he'd had his eyes and hands on Bucky for the better part of an hour or anything). </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Goddamn, sweetheart." Steve met his eyes through the mirror, moving the hand that wasn't on Bucky's neck to pinch one of his hard nipples and holding fast when Bucky wiggled in his grip. "You got any idea what you do to me? Gonna be fucking impossible to get my hands off you now that I know what you look like dressed like this." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky squirmed a little, feeling heat rush through his body at the praise and the sight of Steve behind him, who looked so good that Bucky thought he would have died if Steve's dick hadn't been in him right that second.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hair was messy as well, shorter than Bucky's but still managing to wildly stick this way and that. The muscles in his arms rippled, looking like he could bench press Bucky with ease. And the look in his eyes was more than lustful, edging on feral as he continued to eyefuck Bucky without an ounce of shame.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Gonna buy you all the fucking panties in the world, sweetheart- </span> <em> <span class="s2">Christ</span> </em> <span class="s1">."</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He had clenched around Steve's cock again, biting his lip as he wiggled his ass a bit. </span> <span class="s2">Somebody</span> <span class="s1"> had to remind Steve why they were here, and it wasn't just to look at Bucky.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Daddy, </span> <span class="s2">please</span> <span class="s1">." He looked at Steve in the mirror, batting his eyelashes a bit.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't need to tell me twice, sugar." </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Before Bucky could argue that </span> <em> <span class="s2">yes</span> </em> <span class="s1">, he did have to tell Steve twice, he actually had to </span> <em> <span class="s2">beg</span> </em> <span class="s1"> the big lug on multiple occasions, he felt the rapid thrusts into him resume with vigor. </span></p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddy </span> </em> <span class="s1">was all that ran through Bucky's head and all that could come out of his mouth, it felt like Steve was fucking his soul right out of his body. The grip on his neck and waist tightened, Steve groaning lowly against his skin as he pounded into Bucky, the angle just right. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the mirror he could see his body being jerked forward with each thrust, even in Steve's tight grip. The fucker didn't even seem to have broken a sweat behind Bucky, just looking focused and so damn sexy when his reflection met Bucky's eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Look like a goddamn angel, Buck, so gorgeous taking my cock like this. Gonna fuck you 'till you can't walk, gonna fuck you like nobody else can. Nobody else can fuck you like this, that right, sugar?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He fucking </span> <em> <span class="s2">loved</span> </em> <span class="s1"> it when Steve got possessive, made sure Bucky knew who he belonged to. And it was a pattern that the closer Steve got to cumming, the more possessive he got. All Bucky could do at this point was take it, barely managing to string together two words.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span> <span class="s2"><em>M' gonna cum</em>-</span> <span class="s1">"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure, baby. Panties are already ruined, might as well dirty them up again for daddy." </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> Bucky's mouth fell open as he came for the second time, crying out, </span> <em> <span class="s2">daddy!</span> </em> <span class="s1"> as the orgasm hit him like a damn freight train. It made his eyes flutter shut, body shaking in Steve's arms. He felt the cum dripping out of his panties, painting his thighs as his sensetive cock rubbed up against the wet fabric. His ass felt raw as Steve drilled into it, the consistent hits of his prostate making his toes curl.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span> <em> <span class="s2">Shit</span> </em> <span class="s1">, fuck, sugar." Steve was punctuated by a grunt, moving his arm from Bucky's throat to wrap around his chest for better levrage. "Fucking hot as hell when you cum, ain't nothing like it. Favourite goddamn thing in the world to see. Anybody else make you cum like daddy?" The thrusts were now even harder, making Bucky yelp.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No,'s just you, only you, daddy." Bucky managed through whimpers and moans. He was boneless in Steve's arms, feeling utterly used, but more than anything he wanted Steve to cum, wanted it inside him, wanted daddy to feel good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Bet loads of guys would love to try, honey. Already look like a fucking cocktease no matter what you're wearing, but in this? They'd be droolin' all over you, sugar."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve was now talking more to himself than to Bucky, voice barely audible as he slammed into Bucky again and again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Too bad, right? Too bad you're </span> <em> <span class="s2">mine</span></em><span class="s1">." </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"All yours, </span> <span class="s2">yours</span> <span class="s1">, daddy, no one else's, just you." Bucky's reply was instinctive, because it was true. He fucking loved being Steve's, loved it when he got all possessive and rough. He feel Steve getting close by the way his thrusts sped up and hips began to stutter, that determined look he got on his face that Bucky could see in the mirror. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"C'mon, daddy, make me yours," he begged, meeting the gaze of Steve's reflection and struggling to keep his eyes open long enough to give him a pleading look. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Shit, baby, </span> <em> <span class="s2">fuck, ah</span></em><span class="s1">-" Steve's hips came to a stop with his cock deep inside Bucky, eyes closing so tight that they formed that little crinkle between his brows as he came. Bucky groaned at the feeling of Steve's cum inside him, tightening his hole around his dick just to hear the low moan he let out. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Steve pulled out, Bucky felt like a complete mess, panties soaked and cum leaking down his thighs. He leaned back against Steve, who lowered the both of them onto their backs. His breath hitched when he felt a hand slip into his panties, fingers dipping into the cum and then moving to his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eyes fluttering shut, Bucky didn't hesitate to lick Steve's hand clean, moaning a bit at the taste and noting that Steve groaned as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So fucking dirty, sugar. What on Earth am I gonna do with you?" Steve's voice was playful, but had an edge in it that made a little thrill run down Bucky's spine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Whatever you want, daddy," he replied coyly, taking Steve's hand in his own and using his tongue to catch a drop of cum that he'd missed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're gonna regret saying that," Steve murmured, flipping them over with ease so that Bucky was pinned beneath him and could see the hungry look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fucking insatiable is what you are," he shot back with a laugh, only for Steve to give him a wicked grin and push a hand between Bucky's legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"When it comes to you? Damn right I am." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Come morning, Bucky </span> <em> <span class="s2">did</span> </em> <span class="s1"> regret saying that. Steve had done him every which way, having the sex drive of a goddamn teenager even though he sure didn't fuck like one. By the time the night had been over, they'd both been exhausted but the sheets had been so covered in cum that Steve had made Bucky roll onto the floor so he could change them and wipe the two of them down.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miraculously, Bucky had gotten up first, hungry as hell. He'd ended the night naked, with most of the lingerie torn on the floor, so walked over to the closet. He winced as he stood, ass still sore. Bucky grabbed the first thing he saw and threw it on- one of Steve's old football shirts that was much to big for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then, he remembered the box under the bed, and that he hadn't shown Steve the entire surprise. He walkd over quietly, careful not to wake him as he reached down to pull out the last thing in the box.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was another pair of panties, these ones much naughtier than the first. They were black, sheer, and lacy, and Bucky couldn't help but grin as he pulled them on and then padded to the kitchen and began to cook.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He giggled at the thought of teasing Steve through breakfast, letting him catch a glimpse here and there just to toy with him but not letting him touch until after they'd eaten.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again, the big oaf threw a wrench in his plans. Bucky was leaning across the table to set down a plate for the eggs which were still on the stove when he felt a huge hand in the center of his back push him down, bending him at the waist. He had no idea how such a massive man could move so quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Looking good, sugar." He could hear the smirk in Steve's voice as he felt a hand crack down on his ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Steve, </span> <span class="s2"> <em>breakfast</em></span><span class="s1">," he breathed, cheek pressed against wood. "</span> <span class="s1">If we don't eat, we'll die."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, I'm gonna eat alright, honey." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled his eyes at the awful line before gasping at the feeling his panties tugged down his thighs and his cheeks being spread, then the scratch of beard as Steve buried his face in his ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky Barnes had created a fucking monster.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>